chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Forrus
Forrus is the third girl to join Daemon's harem during his quest, serving as a skilled hunter and loyal defender of the swordsman after he saved her life. Appearance Her body is covered in gray fur with darker shades around her eyes, hips, breasts, feet, and crotch. She has larger wolf feet, a long shaggy tail, canine ears and extended nose, and long dark hair. Her eyes are blue, and she wears nothing except a small belt that she holsters her bolas to. Personality Like most lycans Forrus is a skilled huntress and trapper, being proficient with either capturing her prey alive or using her claws and teeth to kill right away if need be. While she is capable of hunting with ease she doesn't kill unless she has to as she has a sense of honor and respect for others, even those she is about to eat for food out of necessity. After being saved by Daemon she has remained by his side both out of attraction for him and also hope that he will be able to help her avenge her fallen pack who were slain by Jovian & Jacqueline. She always refers to Daemon as 'her lord' and follows his commands just as strictly as Sasha and Rulo do, and she's just as quick to anger as those two should anyone undesirable approach Daemon. After learning who and what Daemon is and also about the Dark Queens of Eden, Forrus has offered to assist him however she can in return for his help with avenging her fallen pack. That and of course to earn his respect and heart so that she may one day mate with him when he has no further use of the Archlight's Blade. While the girls in Daemon's harem do get along to some degree, Forrus and Tabitha have a much more strained relationship due to lycans and nekos not getting along at all. While Forrus certainly doesn't consider Tabitha as a friend, and appears ready to attack her from the slightest grievance, she does reluctantly allow the neko to accompany them since Daemon allows it. Abilities Nocturnal Vision: Like all lycans, Forrus is able to see at night perfectly fine and swiftly move about through the shadows while stalking her prey. Agility: Being one of the more agile members of Daemon's harem, Forrus is able to quickly move about the battlefield and around enemies with ease. This is good as, unlike most of the girls in the harem, Forrus is somewhat lacking when it comes to brute strength. Expert Trapper: Being a hunter by nature, Forrus is skilled at stalking prey and immobilizing them to her advantage. Her weapon of choice, an ensnaring bolas, exemplifies this ability. Development Forrus is first seen in Act III when she captures Luna and Emily to be food for her pack. Although intending to eat them both alive Forrus doesn't display any malice in the slightest towards them, and even agrees to Luna's plea to release Emily should the giant butterfly be enough for her pack to satisfy their hunger with. Before Luna could be devoured Jovian & Jacqueline come across the lycans and proceed to brutally maim and torture them. Witnessing firsthand that the sisters can't be killed and seeing her entire pack murdered by their hands Forrus is forced to flee in search for help, but not before she releases Luna and Emily to deny the gemini the chance of having them as well for their sick pleasure. Later she comes across Tora in a forest who she captures and intends to eat for a quick meal, and also to get rid of the witch she just saw coldly murdering a human. However she is stopped by Katie who comes to her witch's aid and quickly detains the lycan. Before she could be fed to one of Tora's snakes she is saved by Daemon dispatching the summoned monster and fending off Katie and Tora. Seeing him being able to chase away a witch and succubus Forrus begs for his help with avenging her pack, with Daemon refusing by stating he has his own quest to fulfill above all else. Not willing to take no for an answer Forrus offers to help him however she can if he would at least help her fight Jovian & Jacqueline should they meet again. Daemon allows her to follow him should she so choose and agrees that if they come across her pack's killers he would help dispatch them. Shortly after Forrus learns what Daemon is and also what he is after in the world. Instead of being scared away she becomes more adamant about helping him, both to make sure the Dark Queen under his watch remains sealed away and also to become worthy of being his mate. Harem Role Forrus' role in the harem is that of a hunter. She, more or less, becomes Daemon's personal hunting dog with her unwavering dedication and complete subservience to him. She is able to move swiftly in battle and detain foes with her bolas quite easily, and is a capable fighter in either hand-to-hand combat or using basic weaponry, with her sometimes being seen wielding axes that she picks up during fights. Trivia Forrus’ character is set to be an anthropomorphized wolf, however her original description looked a little different. She wasn’t intended to have the long snout or wolf teeth as she does, instead she was meant to have a more human looking face along with her wolf body. The artist drew her in her current form, and it was approved by the author as it gave her a more monstrous form, and that was what monstergirls needed more of at the time. Quotes * (to the Gemini) "You're nothing but a despicable monster, you bitch!" ~Act III, Ch.5 Artwork Forrus - Lycan.png Forrus.png Chronicles of Eden Group4.png Character Sheet - Forrus.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lycan